Substitute in Fairy Tail
by Chaos Keeper
Summary: What would happen if after Ginjo Ichigo is sent to Earthland and joins Fairy tail? Read on to find out- Chaos Keeper Rated M for possible mature scenes
1. Chapter 1- The substitute's death!

Author's Note: Yo! Chaos Keeper here, this is my first fanfic. We're jumping to a month after Ichigo defeats Ginjo (Based on the anime cuz' I didn't finish the manga). Ichigo does have his mask even though he didn't in the anime, just to be clear. Make sure to click that review button at the bottom of the page, guys. See ya! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (an utter genius) and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima (another genius). **'Hollow/Demon' **_'Zangetsu/ Thoughts' _"Regular Speech"

_**Chap. 1: The substitute's death?!**_

I was walking home after school when I felt a strong spiritual presence appear near my home, only slightly stronger than the usual amount of weak hollows that weren't even Adjuchas level. I slammed my Combat Pass onto my chest and burst out of my body. I used flash step to appear in front of the hollow as it was about to destroy the building in one swipe. I cut off its arm and turned to face the vengeful soul as it roared in surprise and pain. **'Ichigo Kurosaki, a pleasure to meet you though it will be a short one' **the hollow said. I looked at in surprise "So, you can speak. I can't agree that this is a pleasant meeting but, it will be a short one or do you believe you can defeat me" I said, bored out of my mind. The hollow grinned **'No, but that is for someone else. I'm only here to stall you' **he said and reached behind him. I waited to see what he was reaching for when I heard a scream. He held Karin and Yuzu in each of his hands. I growled and rushed the hollow while simultaneously drawing Zangetsu. He threw Karin and Yuzu down the street and I flashed behind him to catch them both at the last second. I flashed onto the roof of a nearby skyscraper and set them down gently. I leapt off the building and roared in anger as I swung my blade downwards. The force of my blade sliced off his a finger on the remaining hand. He aimed his remaining fingers at me as a blue orb of swirling energy formed. "Bankai" I whispered and exploded in blue light. **'Cero!'** the hollow roared and I returned the attack with a full-strength Getsuga Tensho without my mask. The two techniques collided but, instead of imploding on each other they collapsed creating a dark void. The hollow slowly burned up because he used his life force in the last attack while I was sucked into the void. The last thing I saw was Rukia's face with tears streaming down her cheeks as she rushed after me, screaming my name "Ichigo!"

I awoke on a cold stone floor in a back alley in the shadows. I felt multiple cuts lining my body and inwardly kicked myself as they bled heavily. I groaned and slowly crawled towards the alley entrance. "Hey, are you okay?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair standing over me while behind her there was a white haired woman in a red dress and a redhead wearing silver armor. I looked at her with confusion in my eyes as it took me a moment to recognize her question but, just as I was about to answer my vision became blurred and I slipped into unconsciousness once more. When I awoke I was lying in a soft bed covered in bandages. I heard a door open and turned to see the white haired woman from earlier with the red dress walk in. "Oh, looks like you're awake" she said walking towards my bed with a small metal tray in her hands. "How do you feel?" she asked. "Could be better" I managed to croak. She nodded and helped me drink a glass of water. I tried to speak again "Thanks, I needed that" this time my voice did not falter. "No problem. My name's Mirajane but, most people call me Mira. Is there anything you can remember before we found you" she responded. I thought about it for a moment. _'Zangetsu, what do you think? Can we trust her enough to tell her everything?'_ I asked my zanpakuto. _'She seems trustworthy enough. Especially since she was nice enough to take care of you for the past few days since you've been asleep' _he responded._ 'What! I've been asleep for days!'_ I exclaimed inwardly. "Hey, are you ok?" Mira asked, gently tapping my shoulder which brought me back to reality. "I'm fine, Mira. You might want to get comfortable though, this is gonna be a long story" I said and started explaining my story from the very beginning which was when I met Rukia Kuchiki, the one who changed my life forever.

Sorry for the short chapter I only wrote it as a demo so, please bear with me. If you want any pairings, OCs, etc. leave a request in the reviews- Chaos Keeper


	2. Chapter 2- First day in Fairy Tail

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, Chaos Keeper's back with a new chapter! Only a few more days till' Halloween, guys so make sure you get out there and do some scaring! Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you this but, Ichigo can seal his sword now cuz' otherwise one swing of his sword would pretty much kill everyone in sight. To Phantom Dark-Knight, strykerhl, the Guest, and Tahaku thanks for your contributions I'm considering them and I'm still not sure if more people will be sent to Magnolia but, if enough people request I'll give it some more deep thought, thanks once again for the suggestions. Anyways, I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail (Sadly) but still, enjoy the new chapter - Chaos Keeper**

**Chapter 2: First day in Fairy Tail **

"Morning, Ichigo" Mira said as she walked in with another steel tray. It had been a week since I arrived in Magnolia and happened upon the guild, Fairy Tail. Since I was currently homeless and I was still injured enough that I couldn't leave without help Mira had convinced the Guild Master to let me stay in the infirmary downstairs until I found a place to stay. Today, we were going to take off the bandages and see if my injuries were well enough that I could walk. "Okay, Ichigo strip!" she said. I blushed and stammered "W- What are you talking about! I thought you said we were taking off bandages!" "Well, I can't take them off if they're covered by your clothes, now can I?" Mora responded jokingly. I scowled and looked away while Mira had me lie down wearing only my boxers as she slowly took off the bandages, starting with my torso. As the bandages came off I noticed how she couldn't help but stare at my various scars especially, the largest one where Ulquiorra's cero, Obstrucas had blown a hole through my chest. Soon, she had taken off all the bandages and was surprised to find that nearly all of my wounds were completely healed except for small cuts and scrapes. "Well, Ichigo looks like you're good to go" Mira said as I stood to change back into my shihakusho. "Mira, the master wants to k- I heard a female start. I turned to see the redheaded woman with the silver armor from before standing on the stairs, staring at me wide-eyed. "Erza, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Erza, one of the strongest wizards in our guild" Mira said with a smile. I nodded at both her and Erza before continuing getting dressed. Erza frowned "Master wants to meet with Ichigo, Mira. He has asked me to bring him with me." Mira's smile faded a little at that while I turned to scowl at Erza. "What if I refuse to come with you?" I responded with a little venom in my voice. "Then I will take you to him by force" she said as a glowing red circle appeared next to her arm and a gleaming short sword appeared in her hand. I slipped on the gloves to my shihakusho and clipped on my sword's sheath before I held out my hand. Zangetsu ripped itself out of the ground and flew over Mira's head and into my outstretched hand. I gave her a sadistic grin that would have put my inner hollow to shame and propped it on my shoulder. 'He must be pretty strong to be able to wield a weapon that big with one hand and his movements aren't that of an amateur' Erza thought as she studied my movements. "Let's take this outside shall we?" I growled before flashing outside the guild where I waited for them to show up. Erza burst through the doors quickly followed by Mira and half the guild. "Planning to run some more, coward" Erza said with venom. I raised my blade above my head "Let me show you how hopeless you are for believing you could stand against me. Jigoku o hakki shi, hogo suru Zangetsu" I said right before exploding in blue light.

When the light cleared my sword was now in shikai and my sword's sheath changed to a red strap across my chest. Erza looked at me in surprise before her and everyone else except Mira felt an undescribable weight as the very air seemed to blur before their eyes. I widened my stance and pointed my sword towards Erza before placing my left hand on my right wrist. "Bankai" I whispered and exploded in reiatsu. When the light and smoke cleared I stood holding a pitch black katana with a round tsuba and a chain attached to the hilt and wrapped around my arm. My shihakusho now resembled a trench coat with X's in front which attached each side to the other, the sleeves were longer and went under the gloves, the neck guard changed from black with red to black with white while the edges of the coat became frayed with red on the inside. Erza fell to her knees while most of the guild was forced into unconsciousness except for a tanned teen with flaming pink hair and a pale teen with ruffled midnight blue hair lie on all fours, struggling to stay conscious. I slowly walked towards Erza who looked at me in fear as my very form seemed to multiply and sway as the pressure began affecting her senses. Then, before she suffered any longer I flash stepped behind her and knocked her unconscious. Wind whipped around me, obscuring my form from view. When they could see me again I stood with my sword sealed and sheathed on my back. "Mira, can you show me to the guild master" I asked and she nodded with a little fear in her eyes.

**Five minutes later…**

The small white haired man roared with laughter at the story of how I had defeated the entire guild without lifting a finger. I sweat dropped while Mira stood in the back of the room with an innocent smile on her face. "Anyways, Ichigo since it seems that you don't have anywhere to stay or anyways of making some money. Why not join Fairy Tail?" he asked. I bowed my head in thought 'Well, he makes a good point. Zangetsu, what do you think?' I asked my zanpakuto. 'It seems there is no other way around it, Ichigo. It doesn't seem too bad an idea either way' Zangetsu responded. 'Plus there are some bitches with some pretty big boobs, King. It'd be fun to watch them bounce around as we gra-'my inner hollow started. 'Finish that sentence I dare you and I swear to fuckin' god that there will be nowhere you can hide from me, you bastard' I growled inwardly. He stayed silent after that and I nodded to Makarov "I see nothing wrong with that." Mira stepped forward "Where would you like your guild stamp" she asked me. I lifted the sleeve of my shihakusho and pointed at my inner forearm. The mark was dark black with blood-red around the rim. I nodded and let my sleeve fall back into place. "I'm heading out to see if I can find a temporary place" I said. As I walked out the front door I thought to myself 'First day in Fairy Tail I wonder how many more are in store for me.'

**Hey guys, once more sorry for the short chapter but I was trying to post a new one as fast as possible cuz' I know how much it sucks waiting for an update for a story. I do promise though that each chapter will most likely be longer than the previous one or at least as long as the previous was. See you around with a new chapter- Chaos Keeper**


	3. Chapter 3- 1st job, what could go wrong?

**Back with another chapter! Sorry, but I need to vent a little so please bear with me on this. I've been stuck in school (which already sucks cuz' I'm stuck with idiots who can't bother to pull their heads out of their asses for more than 2 god damn seconds) then I gotta go to tutoring with a teacher who talks to me like I'm a fucking dumbass while simultaneously making my life living hell. Not only that but I get to have shit thrown at me every day, bitched at by multiple assistant principals, talked shit to by little fucking 3****rd**** graders who can't even speak English right, get laughed at cuz' I don't go to school dances, carnivals, etc. and have to fight damn near every fucking kid on campus. What fun my life is! ANYWAYS, back to the story. To The Dark Night 67, Ichigo was mad at Erza because if you remember he hates orders, she refused to talk to him directly at the beginning, called him a coward, and pulled out a weapon on his ass. If I was Ichigo I would have been pretty pissed, plus remember he was just sent to another dimension and has absolutely no clue what the fuck is going on and he was just betrayed by someone he had thought to be his closest friend (Kugo Ginjo) so he's not very trusting also (stated inside the chapter) he is showing her how hopeless it is to fight against him. Zanka No Tachi 31- thanks for the constructive critiscm. I'm still working on set up with the paragraphs and extra bull shit. So, sorry about it like I stated earlier in the story I'm a new writer and plus fanfiction isn't helpful when it comes to instructions about paragraph set up. To the guest that suggested that it take place after the Quincy War arc, I've considered it and have an idea that may come into play later in the story. The only reason that it isn't after the War is because of two reasons. 1) I haven't really read and understood that portion of the manga, which is why this is based off the anime. 2) I'm not too familiar with his fighting style so I can't very well do fight scenes like that, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own either anime- Chaos Keeper**

**Chapter 3: My first job, what could go wrong?**

I opened the huge doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall as roaring flames flew straight at me. "AAAARRRGGGHHHH" I roared as the flames slammed into my chest and licked my face, leaving severe burns. I was sent flying backwards, out of the guild hall, and crashed into the street, leaving a smoking crater where I landed. The guild rushed outside to see who was hit with the flames before some of them cowered in fear as I rose from the crater my body had created. I glared at the pink haired kid who had breathed flames at me. He was slowly walking towards me with an embarrassed grin on his face. "You bastard" I roared and rushed towards him with my fists raised. He turned just in time to catch a right hook with his face. He flew into the guild hall and crashed into a few tables, sending debris into the air. He jumped free of the debris and breathed comical fire. We rushed towards each other and clashed.

By the time our fight was over the entire guild hall was trashed and more than half the guild was either unconscious or laying on the floor barely awake. We both stood panting and badly bruised but each with a grin on our faces. We walked up to each other and fist bumped. "Nice fight, kid" I said with respect in my voice. He nodded and gave me thumbs up before an ominous aura slowly rose behind us. We both turned to see Erza standing behind us with her hair hiding her eyes from view.

"You two…." She began before grabbing our heads and smashing them together. We both leapt to our feet. "What the hell was that for" we roared at the exact same time before looking at each other and bursting into uncontrollable laughter at how stupid we sounded while Erza just looked at us in confusion. I held my stomach in pain as my eyes began to tear up and I fell to my knees.

"Natsu" I heard someone yell as Natsu turned to see a man dressed in a dark blue T matching his midnight blue hair and dark green cargo pants walk over to us. As soon as they were near each other they began fighting both verbally and physically while I merely ignored them, stuck my hands into my pockets, and walked over to the request board until a pair of dark green pants flew in front of my face followed by a female voice screaming "Gray, your clothes!" I growled, snatched the pants out of the air, and flashed in front of Gray. He looked at me in surprise before I slammed my fist (holding the pants) into his face. He fell to the floor unconscious. "Put on some damn clothes, you bastard" I growled before flashing back to the request board. 'Destroy book for me, please' one of the requests read. "Seems relatively easy" I growled under my breath before Happy, annoying as always jumped on my shoulder. "What you up to, Ichigo" the blue cat shouted in my ear. I shrugged him off and ripped the request off the board and began walking away. "Ichigo" I heard Mira call as Natsu flew into me while Erza who usually stopped these fights before they progressed this far was calmly eating her cake a few tables away. A dark aura surrounded me as I got up and shadows hid my eyes from view. Natsu scrambled away in fear and everyone else tensed up. I took one look at their scared faces and started laughing which confused them to no end.

Eventually when the laughter let up and I could finally speak I heard Natsu ask "So Lucy, Ichigo you wanna join a team with me and Happy." Lucy looked confused for a moment before she asked "A team?" A girl with light blue hair appeared with a smile on her face scaring the shit out of me. "A team is a group if wizards inside a guild that take on missions together because some of them can get pretty tough alone" she explained. "And you are…" I began. "I'm Levy McGarden and these are my teammates Jet and Droy. We're team Shadow Gear" she said as two men walked up behind her slowly. I took a good look at all three of them. Levy was short, thin, and pale. Her light blue hair was tied with a bandanna and she wore an orange dress. Jet was tall, had orange hair, and tan skin. He wore a brown overcoat with a dark purple dress shirt underneath and a large brown hat on his head that hid half of his face from view. Droy was about the same height as Jet, with dark blue hair styled in a curl on the top of his head. He wore dark green pants and a white T with two belts crisscrossed over his chest similar to an 'X'. I nodded in understanding as Levy smiled once more as she looked at me. "Well, you asked my name stranger. What's yours" she asked. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper" I said reflexively showing them my Combat Pass. She looked at me in confusion "Substitute Soul Reaper?" I nodded "it's a long story. If you want to hear it either go ask Mira over there or wait till I finish this job." She smiled "ok! I'll be waiting here then, don't forget!" I grinned and began to walk away but Natsu stopped me. "Ichigo, let us come with you on this job" he asked. I sighed as Happy flew around my head saying "please, please, please, please" repeatedly. "Is Lucy coming too" I asked. Lucy began to shake her head in response but Natsu jumped to his feet and nodded. "Let's go!" he shouted snatching the request from my hand and running off. "Damn it, Natsu!" I roared and raced after him while Lucy just sighed exasperatedly and followed.

When we arrived at the client's house we all stopped in awe at how extravagant it was except for Lucy. "Come on, guys. We have a job to do" she said as we shook ourselves free of the self-induce stupor. We walked in and were awestruck once more at how ridiculously extravagant it was but we continued on into the main room where the client was waiting.

**Flashback**

"_Please hunt down that gang of bandits. They've caused my family too much pain and sorrow" an old grey man pleaded. We all nodded in agreement as Happy exclaimed "Aye, sir!"_

Presently we stood hidden in the trees in front of the mansion that was Minato Kirgakure's house. Natsu wanted to take the frontal approach and force our way in while Lucy was worried about breaking the law. "You guys distract the front while I try and sneak in" I said and flashed away before either of them could answer and reappeared on the rooftop near a large window. _**BOOM!**_I turned to see a plume of fire and dust rise into the air as Natsu roared with glee. I turned back to the window and kicked it, shattering it instantly. I flashed back to the front gate as Lucy, dressed in a maid's outfit fell to her knees in despair with tears falling down her face while Happy and Natsu were failing at holding in their laughter. "Whatever happened with you guys get over it. I found a way in" I said and they all leapt to their feet. "Lucy, grab my hand. Happy, grab Natsu and fly over to that roof" I said and pointed to the roof while Happy nodded and Lucy blushed. "Damn it, Lucy. This is no time for you to start daydreaming. Come on" I said and held out my hand. She nervously grabbed ahold and blushed some more as I turned away. I leaned forward and we appeared in front of the window I had just kicked in. "Lucy, if you want to change back into your clothes get inside. I'll stand guard outside" I said as she looked around in surprise at where we were before she nodded and walked inside the window.

Soon, Happy and Natsu landed directly in front of me as Lucy finished changing. "Let's go" I said and we all walked inside. It looked like a storage area with bookshelves filled with all sorts of strange objects. I heard a shrill scream and turned to see Happy with a demonic looking skull on his face and Lucy in a corner holding herself in fright as Natsu laughed. I grinned '_Hollow, I'll need your help for this one_.' He grinned_ '_**No**__**problem**_**, **_**king.**' I reached my hand up to my face and said "You think that's scary." They all turned to see my hand in front of my face before black reiatsu obscured me from view.

When they were able to see me once again they all shook in fear at the hollowfied mask on my face. It was white and covered my entire face with two large horns protruding from the forehead with two black stripes that went down from the top of the mask over the eyes and down to the skull-like teeth. My eyes were hidden in shadows and when I opened my mouth smoke poured out. Lucy fainted while Happy and Natsu cowered in fear.

I wiped my hand in front of my face and the mask vanished as I laughed at their expressions. "Well that was fun" I said aloud. '**Didn't know you had it in you, king**' my inner hollow joked. '_Every once in a while I have to let you out, don't I?_' I responded. "Anyways, we have a job to do so come on" I said and they got up albeit slowly as they recovered from the shock. We began to sneak through the main hall of the mansion before four men leapt down from above. "Shit!" I growled under my breath. The first was a hulking man, easily seven feet tall with jet black hair slicked backwards and deep green eyes. He was heavily scarred, had tanned skin, and carried a massive spiked war hammer on his back. He wore baggy pants the color of the night sky and brown military themed boots. Two of them were identical enough to be twins with matching long swords, white spiky hair, and pale skin. They both stood at about 5'8 and simultaneously drew their blades as I noticed the one difference between the two. The one on the right had pitch black eyes, a complete and utter abyss that looked as if it wanted to swallow all light and shove it down where nothing ever escapes. The other had glowing red eyes but that wasn't the disturbing part. It was that the irises were shaped like dragons and moved as if the monster within was alive and wanted to be let loose to wreak havoc upon us tiny insect-like mortals. The last wore a deep blue robe with the hood up which completely hid his face from view. He wore a white shirt with intricate black patterns that seemed to shift with movement, black combat jeans with a chain comprised of skulls hanging loosely from the left pocket and trailing back into his back one. He had dark camouflaged boots on and black gloves with the kanji for fire and ice on the palms while earth and wind were on the backs. "Shit" I growled under my breath as I drew Zangetsu and prepared to unleash bankai.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long but I finally updated. It's gonna be a lot slower cuz' winter exams are coming up that and sports, etc. is starting to interfere with my writing so it'll be a lot slower going. Please bear with me on this and I'm really leaning towards Mira x Ichigo so, if there are any other suggestions (besides yaoi which I WILL DELETE) please let me know as soon as possible. Anyways, as always review- Chaos Keeper**


	4. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, it's me again with a new chapter (sort of) this is more of a continuation of the last chapter. I posted the last chapter before it was finished because my pc had to be wiped****. To Lttaco, thanks dude. Your review really brightened up a shitty day. I apologize for the delay in updating lots of important (and unfortunately, time consuming) stuff is going on. Anyways, onto the story and no I don't own either of these epic animes.**

**Chapter 3.5- My first job, what could go wrong? (PART TWO!)**

"Happy, take Lucy and Natsu then get out of here and back to the guild. Tell them we'll need some help try and get Erza and Gray to come" I said without turning around. "What about you" Lucy asked worriedly as tears began to fill her eyes. I turned and smiled softly "Don't worry it'll be over before you know it. Just focus on getting out safe, please." Lucy looked unconvinced but, she nodded and left with Happy and Natsu. "Ban- "I began but, the one with dragon eyes appeared in front of me. I raised my sword just in time to stop his blade from decapitating me. "Nice" he said and reappeared back where he was standing. I growled and pointed my blade at them as the hooded man stepped forward. "I'm Minato of the dark guild, _Evil's Roar_ and these are my lieutenants; Yoru, Tetsuryu, and Danjiik" he said gesturing at the hulking man then the twins. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper" I responded as Yoru hefted his huge war hammer. "I will be y-"he began but, suddenly dropped his hammer as blood spurted out of various wounds on his body. Everyone looked from his bleeding form to where I once stood where there was a little dust still swirling in a semi-circle. "**There will be no mercy for those who even think about harming my friends, Minato**" I growled in my hollow's voice. Everyone turned slowly to see my mask on my face only now it was plain white with no horns and two vertical blood-red stripes down from the top to the teeth. My eyes were black with golden irises and my body seemed to have a faint, red glow.

"_Interesting, he managed to not only block Danjiik's attack but also take out Yoru without using his full power. You are quite the quandary, Ichigo Kurosaki"_ Minato thought with a grin. "Tetsuryuu, Danjiik take care of this, will you?" Minato asked as they both nodded with sadistic grins. He slowly walked towards Yoru when suddenly, he and Yoru vanished.

'_What incredible speed. Even I couldn't follow that' _I thought. Danjiik stepped forward "Unleash the technique you prepared earlier and watch me nullify it instantly" he said in a rasping voice that sounded as if not one, but three people spoke as one. In anger I raised my blade and roared in my hollow's voice "**BANKAI!**" If only I knew how wrong I was. I appeared in my bankai form, rushing forward. I appeared behind him just as I was about to slam into him and roared "**Issen Getsuga.**" He lazily raised a hand as a sky-blue vortex appeared in front of his palm. To my surprise, the getsuga connected and was then absorbed by that technique. I froze in shock as he vanished. Suddenly, I felt two fingers on my forehead as my face was yanked skywards, my right arm pulled behind my back and put into a lock and as he forced me to my knees. He ripped Tensa Zangetsu free of my grasp and plunged it into my left calf and I roared like a wounded animal as my mask dissipated. "Say good-bye to your power, Soul Reaper" he whispered as his finger began to glow a dark, venomous green. The last thing I remember was feeling as if I was being torn in half before I blacked out.

_It's dark, and cold. I feel like I'm falling yet I'm standing still. I'm breathing but, I'm suffocating. I'm sick and I'm uninjured. Where am I? Do I even know who I am anymore? I see but_, _I don't understand. I hear but, I can't respond._

_This must be true oblivion. The end of all things, where those who are no longer in a plane of existence go to await their eternal slumber in the dark embrace of non-existence. Why am I here, though? Have I been erased from existence? No, I can still feel life within me. More importantly, how do I get back to them? I still need to protect everyone. Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Lucy, Rukia, Natsu, Grey, Nel, Erza, Mira, Karin, Yuzu… They all need me. __**I can't waste time in a place like this when there are still people that I need to protect!**_

I opened my eyes to find that I was lying on the ground. I saw Danjiik walking away and I slowly rose to look for Zangetsu. "You bastard, where is Zangetsu" I growled.

He turned and froze in shock as my anger rose. "**Where is my partner?!**" Anger filled me as I suddenly shifted into my Vasto Lorde form. My shihakusho billowed as my hair began to shake as if blown by wind. I appeared behind him and tore my claws into his back while flesh, sinew, and blood were sprayed everywhere. I brutally kicked him in the back and sent him flying into his twin. Fear was in their eyes as they looked up to see me above them with a murderous glint in my eyes. I grabbed their collars and lifted them up then, slammed their heads together before throwing one through the roof and slamming the other into the floor, sending him into the sewers. I flew after Tetsuryuu who was now standing on the mansion roof, breathing heavily.

"You're one interesting man, Soul Reaper" he growled then vanished before my eyes and put me in the same lock as his twin did before him. "**Only, I'm not as foolish as my brother to let you keep some of that precious power of yours. You live only to protect. Now, I'm going to strip you of that strength you hold dear so you can no longer protect. You will live your life in suffering while my brother and I dominate this world**" he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "**We'll move on to your world next and obliterate every single one of your precious people but, you'll have no power to stop us**" he said with a sadistic grin before laughing like a mad-man. His eyes and his fingers then began to glow a deadly blood-red that only promised pain and death. '_I've failed once more haven't I? I failed to protect my mother. Now where am I? I'm not near Karin and Yuzu to be able to protect them, Zangetsu's gone, Shiro's about to be taken too. I lost my partner's, my power and all to these mad-men. Why? Is there no peace for me?_' I thought as I closed my eyes.

_Bound in darkness once more. I'm wrapped in this emptiness, constantly wondering; is there really and point to this? I live an endless battle for those I protect yet, they never seem safe. There's always some unforeseen danger just around the corner which stops me from keeping them safe. I can't even keep them ignorant anymore. Keigo, Mizuro, Tatsuki, Orihime, Karin, and Yuzu all of them; I just wanted them safe from harm. That's where this whole mess started isn't it, with my wish to protect and my ability to see ghosts. That's why I met Rukia and began my role as a substitute Soul Reaper. A hollow came to my home and attacked Yuzu meanwhile, Rukia was unable to sense it until the last moment due to my body leaking an enormous amount of spiritual pressure which covered the hollow's weak signal like a blanket. She had trapped me in a Kido but, with my anger and will to protect I awoke a little of my power and broke free. I remember rushing down to save Yuzu but ended up being saved by Rukia instead. She was heavily wounded and was forced to commit an illegal act, create a substitute shinigami. Then, all of my next battles were due to this one, single action. This power in my hand was gained for their sake and now I've lost it._

I opened my eyes to see that I was falling through the hole in the roof I had created earlier and underneath me was a nasty drop that I don't think I could survive without my power. '_So this is how I die. Ironic considering I've survived much worse_' I thought before closing my eyes and allowing a single tear to fall down my face.

_**With Karin and Yuzu**_

Yuzu jolted awake and shrieked. She let loose all of her frustration, her worries, her fear, and now this horrible nightmare. Ichi-ni, her kind, older brother dead; that just wasn't possible. It couldn't be but, she had seen it. Her strong older brother kicked down a hole in a mansion's roof and sent to his death like an animal. "Yuzu! Yuzu, what's wrong?!" Karin asked, alarmed as she saw the fear in her twin's eyes. Yuzu, she was the stronger of the two. When mom died and everyone was grieving she was the one who took it upon herself to start cooking and cleaning, taking the jobs mom usually did for herself. Now though there was fear in her eyes. Pure, unadulterated fear in her brown eyes and it terrified Karin. What had Yuzu seen that was so horrible it caused her to do this? Isshin burst in the door, suddenly in his shinigami robes. He turned to see Yuzu screaming in fear and Karin by her side, repeatedly pleading for Yuzu to speak to her but never getting an answer. '_Ichigo, come back soon. Your sisters and I, we need you_' Isshin thought as he left unseen and unheared.

**Back to Ichigo**

'_Why is there someone, crying? Aren't I dead? No, if I was I would be sent to the Soul Society and Rukia would be here. Then, who is crying_' I thought. I forced one eye half-open to see Mira's head on my chest, sobbing. I kept my head still and looked around to see Erza standing in a corner of the room, beating herself up while Gray angrily slammed his fist into the wall again and again. Natsu angrily stormed up the stairs and Happy followed with tears rolling silently down his face. "Why's everyone so upset?" I managed to whisper. Those remaining in the room immediately spun their heads to look at me as Mira lifted her head slowly. She took one look at my face and began to cry again. "There's no need to cry" I said, slightly louder than before. "Ichigo!" she said and wrapped her arms around my neck. She then leaned her forward and whispered "I love you" before landing a quick peck on my lips. Blood rushed to my face and I blushed before turning my head to the side and looking away. That only served to make her more fierce as she grabbed my face, turned my head towards her and landed a passionate kiss.

Her lips felt soft and warm. Her lust was plainly shown through her rough grip on my face. Soon, I was lost in that single moment and returned with just as much lust. Unfortunately, teenage hormones are a little hard to control when someone like Mira was practically sitting on your lap, running her delicate hands through your hair and kissing you like she was. Hey, I'm a guy don't judge me especially if you know that given the chance you would have done much worse. I poked at her lips with my tongue, pleading for entrance to which she obliged. I greedily explored every inch of her mouth before engaging in a battle for dominance within her mouth. She moaned as pleasure racked her body and ran like electric fire up her back as my hands began to wander along her body.

"Ahem" I heard someone let out a small cough. We froze and turned to see a blushing Makarov, stammering Erza, flustered Lucy, and an amazed Levy.

"We're not interrupting are we?" Lucy managed to ask timidly as Makarov began to drool. "Hold that thought for a second" I growled and stood with a dark aura around my body and glowing red eyes but, it was noticeably weaker than usual. I cracked my knuckles as I stood before Makarov and gave him a sadistic grin. He froze and looked up at me in fear "Pervy old man!" I roared and threw him up the stairs before he crashed through the door. I went back to lie on my bed with a little sweat dripping down my forehead, was throwing Makarov always that hard and why was moving so difficult.

I slowly lay down on the bed as Mira sat next to me with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Before we say anything else, you will speak of this to no one" I growled and everyone nodded except for Mira who was still a little shocked apparently. "Now, what did you need" I asked and everyone turned serious. "What happened after we left?" Lucy asked. "Well, why don't I just show you" I responded and motioned for them to stand closer. I held my hands with my palms facing skywards as sky-blue energy trailed like liquid fire off my fingers and pooled in mid-air before suddenly expanding and enveloping everyone.

Soon, the technique was finished and I collapsed onto my bed with labored breath. "Ichigo!" Mira screamed worriedly and she leapt up to sit by me. Before I knew it I lay reversed on the bed with my feet resting on the pillow and my head at the foot of the bed in Mira's lap with her stroking my bright, orange hair. Like I said earlier don't judge me I'm a dude and I had just spent all my energy on that technique.

"What was that?" Erza was the first to ask. "A technique I learned from Old man Yama" I said tiredly. "Now you understand what happened after you left at least, from my point of view. Oh, and that disembodied voice you kept hearing was my thoughts" I said answering their unanswered question.

"Well, it seems that you can't take on jobs any longer without your power. What'll you do now without a way to pay for your apartment in the guild and how will you make a living" Lucy, Levi, and Mira asked. "First, I need a blade" I said with my voice becoming a mere whisper as I was reminded of Zangetsu. "Well, I can take care of that. Once you're healed we can go to a magic blade shop owner I know, he'll be able to give you a good one" Erza said with a small smile. I closed my eyes and nodded as I allowed sleep to overtake me.

_Ichigo, you dumbass! We're still here only sealed. You're gonna have to go to a seal-breaker to try and get rid of it before long or both me and Zangetsu will be gone, permanently! Zangetsu doesn't have the energy to speak because he's working on weakening the seal from the inside. Hurry, king before we're both dead!_

I awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. '_They're still alive! I gotta check if the Master's here_' I thought as I slowly forced myself to my feet. '_Ugh, at this rate I may not make it. No! I can't think like that, I have to free them_' I thought as I willed my feet to slowly move towards the stairs. After what seemed like an eternity I managed to get in front of the Master's office albeit covered in sweat and with blurred vision. I raised my shaking fist only for my strength to waiver and it slam against the door. I forced my arm up once more and latched onto the door knob. "Makarov!" I roared and wrenched the door open. "Let's have fun together, my beauties!" I heard the old man respond. He sat on a small, wooden stool cross-legged with a purple magazine in his hands and on the cover…. were several girls in various swimsuits. He looked over his magazine and saw me standing there in the doorway and froze while I sweat dropped. "Uh…. I'll pretend I didn't see that if you help me with something" I said as stress on my body began to take effect once more. "My dear boy, should you even b-"he began but, I cut him off. "Please! The man who injured me, he stole my powers and my partners in the process by sealing them. I beg you to set them free, please!" I shouted as I fell to my kness on the floor and slammed my forehead on the floor. He sobered up after that and looked at me seriously. "Tell me, Ichigo. How was this sealing process performed" he asked and I proceeded to explain everything about the previous day.

When I was finished he had his eyes closed in thought. "I've only heard stories of this sealing process and those brothers, you were lucky to survive against them. They're known as Twin Dragons as they cause nothing but death and destruction. Rumor has it that they were attacked and kidnapped by a group of ruthless bandits at a young age and as a result, had been tortured endlessly. So, they soon lost their minds to insanity and began their rise as infamous cold-blooded killers. They say that they're so far gone that when they're mother finally found them they took one look at her and brutally beat her to death" Makarov said with a shudder as I felt anger begin to rise within me. I breathed slowly to calm myself as Makarov stood. "I'll look into this sealing process and see if there's anything I can dig up in the meantime let's get you back into bed, you look pale" Makarov said with concern as he somehow managed to carry me back to bed.

**A few weeks later….**

"Morning, Ichigo" Mira said cheerily as she walked in. I leapt out of bed at the sound out of reflex from my old man and immediately regretted it as I roared in pain. My stiff muscles burned at the sudden movement as a tick mark appeared on my forehead and I growled. '_Dad, when I get home_' I thought.

**Elsewhere…..**

A cold chill ran down Isshin Kurosaki's back as he slew another hollow with ease. '_I feel a huge amount of killer intent focused on me. What did I do this time?_' he asked himself as he failed to suppress a shudder and moved on to take out the rest of the hollows.

**Back to Ichigo….**

Mira slipped my shirt over my head and began to carefully massage my muscles starting from my wrists to my back and chest. Afterwards, I began to slowly test out my muscles to see if anything was still sore. "Thanks, Mira. Another flawless job" I said with a grin and stood as she helped me slip my shirt back on and walk to the bathroom. '_Much better, I feel cleansed and ready to get training. I wonder if any of my shinigami techniques are affected besides the zanpakuto related and if I can still summon my mask. Well, now's as good a time as any to check_' I thought as dried off after a warm shower. I reached my hand up to my face and concentrated. After about five minutes of concentration I was able to rip enough reiryoku out of my soul to form the reiatsu around my hand that creates the mask. My hand dripped black reiatsu as my entire face was obscured from view. I focused on forming my mask and soon, it had finally taken shape on my face. Unfortunately, it was only half-formed and left my right eye uncovered and had a large crack on the left side near the teeth. After a few more seconds it shattered completely. '_Just as I thought it would be. It's infinitely more difficult to hold it without a closer connection to Shiro but, if I can best my previous time with the mask then it'll be way easier when I get my powers back. Until then I'll train hard and become stronger_' I thought as determination filled me. I walked out of the bathroom with my eyes closed in deep thought as I began to think up a training regimen. _CRASH!_

I lay sprawled on the floor entangled with another person. I tried to push myself to my knees and heard a girl's voice moan in what sounded like both pain and pleasure. Blood rushed to my face as I opened my eyes to see Mira lying on the floor with a blush on her face as she looked down to see me clothed in only a towel and my hand gripping her soft, firm breast. I screamed and leapt backward in embarrassment. I went on my knees and slammed my head into the ground "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" I said as she slowly stood. "It's fine. I should have paid more attention but, why are you dressed only in a towel" she responded embarrassingly. "Well, it turns out that I don't have any other clothes" I said scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. She nodded in understanding "Then what are you gonna do?" she asked. "Well, I was gonna see if Lucy or someone else could run out and get me a pair of boxers, jeans, and a shirt quickly" I said as she sweat dropped at my obviously not very well planned out plan. "How about I go get you that and when I come back we can go and get you a few more sets of clothes" she offered and I nodded. "Thanks, Mira" I responded with a smile and she blushed a little more before walking away.

**20 minutes later…..**

I wore a black workout T shirt, a dark blue jacket with a high collar; some faded grey jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers. "Thanks Mira" I said and she nodded. "You um… you look nice" she said with a blush and I bowed. "Thanks but, what I'm wearing isn't even close to how you look" I responded and she blushed even more. "Well, let's get going" I said and grabbed her hand. We left the guild and went looking around town for clothes. Somehow, I ended up not only getting some clothes but also getting my left ear pierced along the way which I still don't quite remember agreeing to. When we arrived back at the guild hall Erza was waiting patiently inside watching Natsu and Grey fight while calmly eating her cake. Pissed at their constant fighting I ran up to them as they slammed their heads together and growled. "Is there a problem?" I asked as I seemed to appear behind them with my eyes glowing a bloodthirsty red. They both paled as I cracked my knuckles and grinned like Shiro "I leave the guild hall to buy clothes and you two think that because Erza is busy and my powers are gone you can fuck around. Hell no!" I roared slamming my fist into Grey's face in a powerful uppercut before knocking Natsu unconscious with a heel kick to the back of the head. I turned and guild was in awe as I had managed to take out Natsu and Grey even after I lost my powers. "Come on, Erza. I need to get that blade already, I'm wasting time here" I said impatiently afterwards. She hurriedly rushed over to lead the way and I rushed to follow her but, not before I turned to wave good-bye to Mira.


	5. Chapter 4- Don't you hate cliffhangers?

**Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sincerely sorry about that. I've been really caught up with some crap in school and other stuff none of you readers probably give a shit about. So! I'm posting the new chapter hopefully by Christmas as a little gift to you guys. So I ask my readers to please review as a Christmas present for me. Anyways, onward to the chapter! (I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach)- Chaos Keeper**

Erza led me to a small building that looked plain when you look at the rest of Magnolia. We entered through a worn, wooden door with a small window on the top of it. "Hey, I need a sword custom-made for a friend!" Erza shouted as a small man ran up to us. "Oh, Erza… and you brought a friend. The mistress is just this way, if you please" the tiny man said his displeasure at my presence evident. I growled at him as we passed by and he glared back. "Impudent animal" he whispered as I passed by. "Midgety bastard" I muttered in response. Erza sighed, grabbed my hand and led me to a large room. _"What the fuck! This room is big enough to hold my house and Inoue's but still have plenty of room. How is that even possible when it looked so small from the outside'_ I thought as I gazed in amazement all around me. "Welcome, Erza" I heard a female voice speak. I turned my head towards the speaker to see a woman with long, jet-black hair wearing a red velvet dress with pale skin and gray eyes sitting in a throne at the end of the huge room.

Erza got on one knee and bowed her head. "Lady Persephone" Erza said with respect. I merely stood a bit taller while I forced my face into an emotionless mask. Out of nowhere two tall men in black suits appeared next to her and aimed shotguns at my head. "Bow to Lady Persephone; or die" they growled as one. Irritation flowed through my mind as I frowned. "Why should I bother to get on my knees for someone I don't even know let alone respe-" I started before one of them men fired a shotgun round into my right calf. I screamed in pain as I fell to one knee. "You'll kneel if I make it so you can't stand" the one who shot at me said. I glared at him as I slowly forced myself to stand while blood freely flowed from the wound on my leg. Anger flooded my system as I heard the second gunshot and time seemed to slow down as I felt power similar to Shiro's reiatsu flood my body.

I narrowed my eyes and forced my body to move as I rushed forward and caught the slow-motion bullet before continuing to rush towards the man who fired it. I pulled back my fist with the bullet in it and slammed my palm into his face, flattening the bullet on impact and sending him crashing into the wall behind him. I flipped over to the other bodyguard and quickly rendered him unconscious, keeping him from making any dangerous movements before returning to where I was originally; out of breath. Time sped up as the results of my actions became noticed which I was able to find out by Erza's look of surprise. "Well done, Ichigo" I heard a familiar, cryptic voice compliment. I turned with wide eyes to see a few familiar faces that I never thought I'd be seeing so soon and I was happy I could.

**Right now you must be thinking '**_**You bastard! I'll kill you for making the chapter so short and leaving me with that huge question mark.'**_** Ah, but I did it purposely; why you may ask. Because this way you hunger for more and can't wait to continue the next chapter so, while ur sitting there plotting my death why not click that review button to kill some time. Who knows maybe if I get enough good reviews I'll speed up the typing of the new chapter XD. Anyways, merry Christmas readers- Chaos Keeper**


	6. Chapter 6- Poll Question

**Okay everyone, I can't vividly decide the pairing so I'm asking you; what should the pairing be *sigh* there's too many ideas floating in my head. So the choices are:**

**Ichigo x Mira**

**Ichigo x Erza**

**Cana x Ichigo**

**Lucy x Ichigo**

**Harem x Ichigo**

**I tried to post a poll for this on my profile but, I'm not sure if it works so this is in case it doesn't either review for your choice, PM, or use the poll. The winner is the one with the most votes obviously. Oh yea, and if u are hoping for the Harem please at least tell me who you want to be in it. I finished Bleach and I'm catching up on Fairy Tail episodes but I haven't yet reached the Grand Magic Games arc so, if you're hoping for characters from there please give me a good website to the watch episodes so I can get there. Thanks- Chaos Keeper**


	7. Chapter 7- A fight with an old friend

**Hey guys, *dodges a knife* it's Chaos Keeper again with the next chapter! I *ducks sword* am sorry about all the *rolls under giant axe* noise but, apparently not too many people liked the last chapter. *flips over a Kamehameha* Yeah, this one will be at least 3k words to make up for the cliff hanger and *slides under a Getsuga Tensho* I apologize if it sucks. Oh yea, for those of you who answered the poll and my request for your opinions I thank you *bows* and for those who didn't…. oh well, there's nothing I can do about it. A total of seventeen people voted before and who won; the 'harem' choice won this round. Going with what people have told me the people in said harem will be; Mirajane, Cana, and Erza. *almost gets hit by a spear* Argh! I hate spears! Anyways, I'm not adding more people because I have trouble when I have to keep track of too many people at once.**

**Oh yea, and I'm thinking about giving Ichigo a new power until he gets Shiro and Zangetsu back tell me what you think he should get. Personally, I'm leaning towards him learning Dragon Slayer and Take-Over magic so he'll be able to use power somewhat similar to his previous ones but, if you have other ideas I'm open to them. *flash-steps away from a spirit bomb* Damn it! Who the hell in here learned Dragon-Ball Z moves! Oh yea, I don't own Bleach *dodges a Kido spell* or Fairy Tail *gets hit by Natsu's flames and coughs up smoke***

I was sitting in a small office hidden inside the guild hall with Kisuke, Rukia, Orihime, and Toshiro. Actually, lying on the floor would be a better word for it since Orihime had been tackling me every time I let my guard down (which was quite often now since I had lost Shiro and Zangetsu). In the end, I got the sword I wanted and a second one. I found it was actually easier to wield two than just one when I had given them a few practice swings after trying to kill Kisuke before finding out he was a hologram. **(hahaha, I did find a way to input the dual-wield, yes!) **Anyways, back to current events.

"Ok, Ichigo explain to us what's happened since he disappeared" Rukia said slightly irritated while Toshiro just nodded. "I'll start from the beginning" I said as I began to tell them about everything that had happened while skimming over certain parts **(i.e. when he crashed into Mira wearing only a towel, when she put his head in her lap, etc. XD) **and when I finished Rukia looked pissed beyond belief.

"So you're telling me that you released bankai on a woman you knew wouldn't be able to handle it and you lost your powers again!" she said before leaping to her feet as she drew her blade and ran after me. "What the fuck, Rukia!" I shouted as I barely avoided each of her sword swings. "Get over here, strawberry!" she shouted as we left the guild and continued the chase down the streets of Magnolia.

"Should I be worried" Mira asked Toshiro as he calmly drank a cup of tea. "No, they'll be fine this happens all the time" he responded.

**When we got back….**

"Damn it, Rukia! That hurts!" I shouted as Mira bandaged up the cuts Rukia had made. Rukia just laughed "Ha! Now you're weak!" and I stood; pulling out my new blades. The one in my right hand was just like Zangetsu only the hilt was embedded with skulls. The one in my left however was about as wide as my body and half as long while the hilt was part of the blade making it very similar to a trench knife but I was able to move it with speed I had never shown with Zangetsu. "Oh, so you wanna fight!" I shouted and Rukia grinned as we both ran outside followed by Mira, Toshiro, Rukia and the rest of the guild.

"Begin!" Erza shouted and I grinned as Rukia; thinking that she could beat me without using shunpo ran towards me with her blade raised. I calmly stood and waited for her in a relaxed pose as she leapt above me. I waited until the last second and my left arm flashed up to parry her sword while my right went for a side-slash; Rukia's eyes widened in surprise before she flashed back to where she stood at the beginning of the fight. "Now you see, Rukia. I may not have my powers but I do still have my skills" I said as I rushed forward and disappeared from her sight.

"I don't have the ability to flash-step anymore but, I can do short bursts of Sonido" I whispered in her ear as she spun around with her sword ready while I disappeared again. I appeared in the middle of the circle created by the crowd. "But it makes me tired beyond belief so I won't be using it too much in this fight" I said and she spun around once more. It was obvious that she expected this to be an easy fight and the fact that it wasn't frustrated her which made it more fun for me. She began to use an old trick I used when fighting Byakuya and Tsukishima where you flashed and moved at such a speed that after-images were left behind where you once stood, effectively confusing your opponent as long as you were silent so they couldn't find you using sound.

I closed my eyes and listened for any sign of her; her breath, her footsteps, her sword's singing as it sliced through the air. I leaped onto her blade as she made to stab me from behind. Unfortunately, she isn't strong enough to support my weight let alone on a sword as was evident when the sword slammed onto the ground beneath us while I followed up with a deadly spin that she barely avoided.

**Erza's POV**

I was frozen with amazement at the battle those two fought. _'I couldn't lift a finger to him when he had his power and even now when I can fight him he still is able to best me with little shown effort. Now, I see that there are others like him; easily stronger than S-class wizards. Even this one who he can defeat without his power is strong. I can feel her icy power from here' _I thought as I watched their battle with new resolve. _'__**I will get stronger**__' _I said to myself.

**Orihime's POV**

'_Wow, Ichigo…you're so strong and this is without your powers. I- I may not be able to do much but….I'll try and get stronger' _I thought as I watched Rukia and Ichigo fight. "Oh, look! A butterfly!" shouted excitedly as I began to chase it.

**Back to Ichigo's POV**

"You've gotten stronger Rukia" I shouted as I kicked up her blade and threw it to her. She caught it and laughed. "You're still ridiculously strong, Ichigo. Even without your powers you can beat me" Rukia responded. I laughed and we both took up offensive stances. "Let's get serious and show them the power of shinigami" Rukia shouted and I nodded. "Bankai" Rukia whispered as she exploded in white light. When she was able to be seen again she was holding a pure white katana with a long white ribbon attached to the bottom of the hilt of her sword.

"Let's go!" she shouted and flashed out of my sight. I waited then spun around to block a swing at my neck then, ducked under aimed to cut off my head before rolling away from a downward slash. _Hurry it up, King! Remember the more time you waste here the less time you have to find that damn thief…. Oh shit! They're coming for me again! Hurry!_ Shiro shouted inside my mind. An instant later, I was frozen to the neck because of my distraction. I growled before gathering up the small amount of reiatsu I have left in my body and gathering it around my hands. The pure energy began to pulse and ripple as the ice cracked before shattering and glittering like fallen snow.

"What t-"Rukia began before freezing as I threw my left hand sword at her. She leapt over it and I followed after her.

"Now, you lose" I growled as I grabbed Rukia by the sleeve and threw her down at the concrete she closed her eyes as she brought her arms up to lessen the damage that never came. I had used the last of my power to use Sonido and catch her at the last second before she slammed into the concrete.

"Really thought I'd let you fall, didn't you" I said and she grinned as I put her down. Toshiro walked over to us with a sarcastic grin. "Looks like you're still strong even without your powers, Ichigo" Toshiro said. "I need to get even stronger though so, I can get them back from that bastard" I said as my hair covered my eyes and I clenched my fist. "I **will get them back, I promise**"

**Sorry about the short chapter but I did try to give most of you a 'wat da fack did I just read' feeling. For those of you who thought Kisuke you were right…..sort of XD. Anyways hope ya liked it and still aren't trying to kill me. I didn't make a longer chapter because the death of all great stories is here or as we call it; writer's block.**


End file.
